The Travels of Sakura
by Glitterstar114
Summary: Because of a quarrel with Syaoran, Sakura runs away and finds herself confrinted by new enemies and it is up to the CCS gang to find, save and protect her


Before I start, I would just like to add that CCS does not belong to me, it belongs to Clamp and all the other stuff. The only thing I own is this story.  
  
This is my first CCS fanfiction and I really adore S+S and I hope you will all bear with me 'cuz I haven't really gotten my story straightened out yet. My story sort of mixes the anime and the manga and it starts two years after the Hope Card has been captured. It is more on the anime side though. Please excuse my spelling and use of Japanese. My Japanese sucks, okay?  
  
This means speaking, "…"  
  
This means thinking, …  
  
Japanese Glossary (Sorry if I've got the meanings wrong.)  
  
Hoe: Sakura's special exclamation.  
  
Kozou: Kid/brat.  
  
Subarashi: Great/wonderful.  
  
Ja ne: Bye  
  
Hai: Yes/okay  
  
Nani mo nai: Nothing  
  
Hontoni: Really  
  
Demo: But  
  
Sayonara: Bye (In this case, goodbye forever.)  
  
Baka: Idiot/stupid. (A bad word, okay?)  
  
Sakura's Surprise…Ruined!  
  
A golden auburn-haired girl about 14 lay on her bed dreaming. She dreamt that she was standing in front of a dark castle. A figure stood, beckoning to her. Who are you? What do you want? My magic? Where is this? This is not Japan. Is it? She asked the tall figure. It was early morning and the image was blurry. She could just make out a head. The person wore long flowing robes and had blonde-red hair. The eyes were a light yellow, like a cat's. Sakura knew the person was a man but she didn't know whom. Another person approached, a lady with hair as black as night and eyes a snowy purple. They stood together, side by side and stared at Sakura. Sakura felt the shivers run up her spine as she watched their strange-eyed stare.  
  
In the bright yet overcast sky, she saw a very bright star glowing pink and circling around it was a green comet. The comet wasn't really bright at first but it became brighter and brighter the more it spun. In fact, it became almost as bright as the star. The pink star suddenly started to move, shooting all over the sky and the green comet trying to chase after it with two miniature suns and two miniature moons, followed by a dark patch in the sky. It meant something but she wasn't sure what it meant. The star and the comet spun around for a while, the star avoiding the comet, which flew after it, losing its way every now and then. Every now and then, the pink star was caught by one or more of the entities in the sky but it kept managing to escape. When they all finally met, there was a bright light and Sakura was blinded. The next thing she knew, she was awake.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" asked a little winged animal. It looked like a stuffed animal that was a cross between a bear and a lion. "Did you have another dream?" he asked.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura was slightly confused. "Oh yes Kero-chan. It was so strange. I was-"  
  
RIIIINNNG!  
  
Sakura's alarm clock rang. She looked at it. "I'll tell you about it when I come home tomorrow. I'm spending the night at Tomoyo-chan's house. I have to get Syaoran-kun's party ready."  
  
Kero eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you throwing a party for the kozou? You never threw one for me." Kero was starting to sulk.  
  
Sakura turned to the little animal. "Three reasons." She replied, holding up three fingers, "One, you are a little stuffed animal, or that's what you look like. I can't throw a real party for you or everyone will think I'm still a little baby." Sakura put down one finger. "Second, I don't know when to hold a party as the only time I can think of for something like that is New Year's, Christmas and birthdays. I don't know when is your birthday, Kero-chan, so I can't throw a party for you just so you can pig out. You pig out everyday anyway." Sakura put down another finger, "Lastly, tomorrow is Syaoran-kun's birthday and I'm planning a surprise party, okay?"  
  
"All right, Sakura-chan. But I have to go too. You are only inviting those who know of my existence, right?" Kero looked at his young mistress hopefully, batting his wings as he flew around her head.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Yes, I've invited everyone. Tomoyo-chan will drag Syaoran-kun to her house and I will be in there waiting to surprise him with the rest: Onii-chan, though I didn't think it was a good idea to invite him but he said he wanted to keep an eye on Syaoran-kun." Sakura began ticking off other people's names, "Meilin-chan, since she's staying here with Syaoran-kun anyway, she wanted to help out. Yukito-san is helping me plan the party so he's also invited. Tomoyo-chan has to be there, to do the videotaping of course. Oh yeah, Eriol-kun, Nakuru-san, Mizuki-sensei and Suppi are going to be there. Eriol-kun knew I was going to plan a party and they came to help out."  
  
"Suppi is coming? Subarashi!" cried Kero; " I'll have a match with him and see who is the video game king!"  
  
"Don't get carried away, Kero-chan." Sakura glanced at the clock again, " HOOOOOEEEEE!!! I'm going to be late for work. Ja ne, Kero-chan!" Sakura changed with lightning-fast speed as she talked and was out the door.  
  
It's the summer holidays and Sakura is working full-time at the airport as a waitress. During school days, she works part-time. As Touya already knows who Kero is, there is no point trying to hide from him. Only Fujitaka didn't know and he had gone to Tokyo to lecture there for the whole summer. Thus, Kero could now move around the house at will. It seems like everything is over at last. Syaoran and Sakura were now dating, the Clow Cards had been captured and Eriol's true intention discovered but somehow, Sakura was not too sure this was the end of the magical adventures.  
  
She knew the pink star in her dream meant herself; the two suns were, of course, Suppi and Kero. The two moons were Yue and Ruby Moon and that patch of darkness was Eriol. But who was that green comet? And what about the two mysterious figures? Sakura could not figure it out.  
  
"I'll think about it later. Right now, I have to plan Syaoran- kun's birthday." Sakura said to herself. She giggled. She had been spending a lot of time with Yukito lately and Syaoran was looking noticeably jealous, just like in the old Cardcaptor days when Eriol was causing trouble. Syaoran had changed since they first met, Sakura could still remember that scowling and glaring boy who was her rival at first sight, at least, in his eyes. He was now almost Touya's height and was a cool-headed teenager, pretty much like the other kids but he still kept to himself sometimes.  
  
Touya had gotten his magic back since Yue could rely on Sakura's magic now and didn't need to transform that often anymore. Sakura didn't know whether that was good news or not.  
  
As Sakura came down the stairs, she could feel Syaoran's aura. But it wasn't its usual bright green aura. Rather, it was faint green overlaid by a strong purple. Sakura shrugged it off, thinking Syaoran was probably just so jealous, even his magic was affected. She giggled again; Syaoran was far too protective of her.  
  
Inside the living room, Sakura saw Syaoran sitting on the sofa, looking as he always did, glaring and scowling. Seeing Sakura, his expression softened for a moment but turned hard again. Sakura was quite startled by this and was about to speak and said roughly, "Let's go." Sakura decided he was in a bad mood and decided not to provoke him further.  
  
"Hai." She replied, smiling and trying to lighten his mood. But he only gave her a fierce scowl in return. Sakura lost her smile and followed Syaoran out the door in silence.  
  
Once outside on the pavement, Syaoran turned on Sakura. "I don't like the way you've been acting with Yukito-san. What's going on?" He demanded and Sakura felt the purple aura getting stronger.  
  
"Nani mo nai, Syaoran-kun." She replied nervously, "Hontoni." She added, seeing his face harder than ever.  
  
Syaoran's expression did not soften. "I don't believe you!" He snapped, " In fact, you know what I think? I think you and Yukito-san are just toying with me! Why don't you just say that you don't like me anymore and stop breaking my heart!"  
  
Sakura was taken aback. Syaoran had never spoken to her like that before, not even when they were rivals. She laughed nervously, " That's a good joke, Syaoran-kun. I almost thought you meant it there."  
  
"It's not a joke. I mean it!" Syaoran snapped coldly. Sakura stared at him for a while and then she felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. " How could you say that?" She demanded, " After all we've been through!"  
  
Syaoran saw the tears and immediately felt regretful. The purple aura twisted and struggled against the now-bright green aura but Sakura was too hurt to bother about it. "Well, if that's how you feel, then I'll tell you this right here! If you want to know what's going on, go to Tomoyo- chan's house tomorrow and you'll find out! Demo, in the meantime, sayonara, Li-kun." She cried stressing on the 'Li' and tears streaming down her cheeks. With a cry, she turned and ran off.  
  
Syaoran stood for a while as the two auras fought within him. Finally, his green aura won and he ran after Sakura. The purple aura dispersed and streamed out of his body. The aura gathered in front of Syaoran before turning into a green-pink card. Syaoran looked at it as he ran after Sakura. A lady was the picture for the card. She was beautiful but at the same time, unbearably ugly. She was dressed in purple and a bitter smile was on her lips. At the bottom, the name read, 'Jealousy'  
  
Syaoran now understood, he had been controlled by the Jealousy. But this didn't change the fact that it was he who had hurt Sakura. He pocketed the card and ran as fast as he could to make it up to her.  
  
Syaoran spotted Sakura up ahead. He knew he could run as fast she could but she turned back to look, an expression of hurt determination on her smooth face and tears still streaming from her emerald eyes. She pulled out her star key, "Release!" She commanded. "Twin, Mirror!" She pulled out the two cards and suddenly there were 4 Sakura running, all in different directions. Syaoran was confused and he hesistated to go after her but that was all Sakura needed.  
  
Twin and Mirror reverted back to their own forms and Sakura pulled out Fly and flew away on pink wings. (Unnoticed by any.) Syaoran gave up the chase, thinking that it would be better to leave her alone by herself for a while. He turned and began to walk dejectedly back home.  
  
It was now the day of Syaoran's birthday and he decided to go find out whatever it was at Tomoyo's house. He didn't even have to ask as Tomoyo dragged him in herself.  
  
"Surprise!" came a huge wave of voices as soon as Syaoran stepped in. He looked around, startled. The whole gang was there, from Eriol to Touya. The two had a death-glare match for a moment before Tomoyo stepped in. "What's going on here?" Syaoran demanded. "What's with the party?"  
  
"You are so dense sometimes, Syaoran." Said Meilin to her cousin. "Kinomoto-san's been organizing this since the start of the month, with a lot of help from Tsukishiro-san, and you never noticed anything?"  
  
"So…that's what's been going on?" asked Syaoran, his head bent low so that a shadow covered his eyes. He didn't want anybody, especially Touya, to see that he was actually crying. So that's what Sakura had been up to. Baka! He scolded himself. He scolded himself for hurting Sakura and opening a weakness for an unknown enemy.  
  
"Ne, Li-kun, Sakura-chan doko ni?" asked Tomoyo curiously. "She came to see me yesterday and even took one of my costumes with her." And she looked as if she had been crying! Tomoyo added silently. Before Syaoran could open his mouth and tell the truth, a news bulletin came on the television and everyone turned to watch.  
  
"A bus turned on its side yesterday just outside Tomoeda and exploded in a fireball." Said the news lady, "According to eyewitnesses, they were inside the bus and then they were suddenly transported out." The screen flashed to one of the witnesses.  
  
"The bus had just turned on its side and everyone was in a panic. There was this pink flash, followed by a blank in my memory. The next thing I knew, I was outside with everything intact." Said the witness  
  
The screen flashed back to the news lady, " All the witnesses shared similar stories." She concluded. "No one was hurt except for a dead girl that was carried off but the body disappeared." Syaoran's heart suddenly felt like a sinking stone and his stomach, a bottomless pit. The screen flashed to the dead body. A body of a young girl. Her golden-auburn hair was badly smudged with ash but one eye was half open, showing a glimmer of emerald. She wore an airport waitress uniform.  
  
The room was silent and Tomoyo began sobbing, "Sakura-chan's dead!"  
  
  
  
Glitter-san: A cliffhanger! Yes! I love those! You can expect a lot more of this. Hee… Did Sakura really die? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
On a more serious note, if any wants to know what happens next, you're gonna have to wait a very long time because I can take a long time to write. Probably a month or more. I'll try to keep up though. Ja ne! 


End file.
